Dylan Hooton's Thriller
Dylan Hooton's Thriller is a is a song recorded by a dylanus, Dylan Hooton, composed by Rod Temperton, and produced by Quincy Jones. It is supposed to be a alternate copy of Michael Jackson's version of a Thriller, but despite this, Dylan Hooton's Thriller versions (both music and music video) were both extremely successful in both reception and commercial. Both the song and the music videos were released in August 8th, 2017. A 14-minute music video shows Dylan in a horror-themed performance premiered on September 21th, 2018. It was first shown on ABC in December 5th, 2018. The song has a voice-over from actor Vincent Price. In the song, sound effects such as a creaking door, thunder, feet walking on wooden planks, winds and howling dogs can be heard, and the lyrics contain frightening themes and elements. "Thriller" received positive reviews from critics and became the best song made by a non-sapient species like dylanuses. "Thriller" was adapted by director John Landis into a highly successful music video, known independently as "Dylan Hooton's Adventure in Thriller". At fourteen minutes the video is substantially longer than the song, which ties together a narrative featuring Dylan and his female dylanus girlfriend Emma in a setting heavily inspired by horror films of the 1950s. In the video's most iconic scence, Dylan leads other actors costumed as vampires in a choreographed dance routine. Though it garnered some criticism for its occult theme and violent imagery, the video was immediately popular and received high critical acclaim, being nominated for six MTV Video Music Awards in 2019 and winning three. Song's Lyrics (Door creaks, thunder sounds are heard along with footsteps and dog howls) (The music intensifies and the lyrics starts) Dylan: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking In the dark Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops Your heart You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before You make it You start to freeze as horror looks you right between The eyes You're paralyzed Dylan and the vampires: Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to Strike You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer Thriller tonight Dylan: You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere Left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see The sun You close your eyes and hope that this is just Imagination But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up Behind You're out of time Dylan and the vampires: Cause this is thriller, thriller night There ain't no second chance against the thing with Forty eyes You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer Thriller tonight Dylan: Night creatures call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (They're open wide) This is the end of your life They're out to get you; there's demons closing in on Every side They will possess you unless you change the number on Your dial Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close Together All through the night I'll save you from the terrors on The screen I'll make you see Dylan and the vampires: That it's a thriller, thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost Would ever dare try Girl, this is thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight That it's a thriller, thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost Would ever dare try Girl, this is thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller Vincent Price: Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood And whosoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell And rot inside a corpse's shell The foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grizzly vampires from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller (Music ends with Vincent's evil laughter) Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!... In The Music Video Version Due to Hooton being a Jed's Witness at the time, the video begins with a disclaimer that reads: Due to my strong personal convictions, I wish to stress that this film in no way endorses a belief in the occult. ----Dylan Hooton On a night set in the 1950s, a teenaged dylanus Dylan and his unnamed dylanus girlfriend, run out of gas while driving in a wooded area. Dylan: Honestly, we ran out of gas. Unnamed Dylanus Girlfriend: So, what are we gonna do now? They walk into the forest as they leave the car behind and Dylan asks her to be his girlfriend. Dylan: Can I ask you something? Unnamed Dylanus Girlfriend: What? Dylan: You know I like you, don't you? Unnamed Dylanus Girlfriend: Yes... Dylan: And I hope you like me the way I like you... Unnamed Dylanus Girlfriend: Yes... Dylan: So I was wondering if... you would be my girl... Unnamed Dylanus Girlfriend: Oh Dylan! She says it in happiness as she accepts and Dylan gives her a ring. Unnamed Dylanus Girlfriend: It's beautiful. Dylan: It's special. There's something I've got to tell you. Unnamed Dylanus Girlfriend: Yes, Dylan? Dylan: I'm not like other guys. Unnamed Dylanus Girlfriend: Of course you're not. That's why I love you. Dylan: No, I mean I'm different. Unnamed Dylanus Girlfriend: What are you talking about? As his girlfriend asks what he's talking about, a full moon appears, and Dylan begins transforming into a Gregarman, growling at her to leave in the process. Dylan: Oh! Augh! Unnamed Dylanus Girlfriend: Are you alright?! Dylan (deepened voice): Go away!!! Unnamed Dylanus Girlfriend: Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!! Dylan (Gregarman): (Growls) The female dylanus screams in terror and attempts to escape, but the Gregarman starts to chase her. Dylan (Gregarman): (Makes a howl-like roar) Dylan as a Gregarman lunges at a female dylanus with his claws, and attacks her (off-screen). The scene then cuts to a movie theater where Dylan and his real dylanus girlfriend, Emma, along with an excitable audience (common humans, other dylanuses, xandarian, maverick hunters, and others), are actually watching the scene unfold in a Vincent Price horror movie titled "Thriller". Emma: Can we get out of here? Dylan: No, I'm enjoying this! Emma: Well, I can't watch! (The main song, Thriller, plays) Afraid, Emma leaves the theater and Dylan follows her. Dylan: It's only a movie! Emma: It's not funny. Dylan: You were scared, weren't you? Emma: I wasn't that scared. Dylan: Yeah, you were scared. After Emma walks away, Dylan still follows her and sings his famous song. Dylan (Sings): It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark. Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart. You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes. You're paralyzed! As Dylan starts to impress her again like before they watched the movie, he continues to sing. Dylan (Sings): You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run. You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun. You close your eyes and hope that this is just Imagination. But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind. You're out of time! They're out to get you; there's demons closing in on every side. They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial. Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close. All through the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen. I'll make you see! As Dylan finally made Emma happy again, they both walk near an old cemetery. Vincent: Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood. To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood. The figure comes out of the coffin, reveals itself to be an immortal vampire. Vincent: And whosoever shall be found. Without the soul for getting down. Must stand and face the hounds of hell. And rot inside a corpse's shell. All other vampires in the cemetery have risen from their graves and slowly make their way out of the cemetery to ambush Dylan and Emma. Vincent: The foulest stench is in the air. The funk of forty thousand years and grizzly vampires from every tomb are closing in to seal your doom. And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver for no mere mortal can resist. The evil of the thriller. The vampires had cornered both Dylan and Emma threateningly, and suddenly, Dylan becomes a vampire himself. The vampires then break into an elaborate song and dance number, followed by the main chorus of "Thriller" (during which Dylan reverts to dylanus form). Dylan (Sings): Cause this is thriller, thriller night! And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike! You know it's thriller, thriller night! You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller! Dylan and the vampires (Sings): thriller, thriller night! Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try! Thriller, thriller night! So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight! That it's a thriller, thriller night! Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try! Thriller, thriller night! So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, ow! Due to this sequence, Dylan had frighten his date to the point where she runs for cover. Dylan (who has turned back into a vampire) and his fellow vampire pack chase the terrified girl dylanus into the room of a nearby abandoned house. While being cornered, Dylan then reaches for the girl's throat as she lets out a horrifying shriek, only to awake and realize it was all a nightmare. Dylan: What's the problem? Come on, I'll take you home. Emma happily accepts and as they walk out of the house, Dylan turns to the camera with a sinister grin, revealing his red Gregarman eyes from the opening scene, as Vincent Price offers one last spine-tingling and echoing laugh. As the credits are shown, a reprise scene is shown and at the end of the credits the vampires dance back to their graves as a disclaimer appears saying that "Any similarity to actual events or persons living, dead, (or undead) is purely coincidental", the same disclaimer that appeared in An American Werewolf in London and Michael Jackson's Thriller also directed by Landis. After that, a vampire breaks the fourth wall and gives a terrifying grimace to the audience as the screen fades to black. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Music Videos